A Night to Remember
by Kaylee-chan
Summary: Based on 'A Night to Remember' by SHeDAISY: "What do-" "Dont play dumb with me! I know your secret! I know why you've become so distand, comming home late, and sneaking around! You've become tired of me haven't you? So Now your turnig to someone else!"


* * *

Sooooooo this is my FIRST Fanfic and it is based on a song called _A Night to Remember_by a girl band called SHeDaisy. I hope you enjoy it and i own nothing except my own characters Kari (me) and Kai.

_A Night to Remember_

_He promised a night to remember _

_Oh, and she knows it will be _

_A happy little celebration,_

_For their seventh anniversary_

Kai's wife, Kari, sat down at the vanity staring intently at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't recognize the woman that stared back at her. She had grown mature too fast. Wasn't it just seven years ago when she agreed to marry Kai on the spur of the moment? Just like a giddy teenager? Yes, and she could already see the effects of her hasty decision now, on their seventh anniversary. His secret didn't help any…she couldn't STAND IT! Didn't he promise? Wasn't he supposed to…She held her part of the promise, and so will he…Tonight will change everything.

_Her new dress is cut a bit lower_

_Her lips a brighter shade of red_

_She spent all day setting those blonde curls _

_Tonight she's gonna knock him dead_

She shook her long mane of blonde hair, watching as it cascaded down her shoulders to settle in long, gentle curls. As she did so, she smacked her ruby red lips and checked for any smudges, she found none. She smoothed out the creases of her red dress, as she looked in the mirror for one last time. She knew what she had to do, and she was going to do it.

_She's going to show him how _

_The fire's burning now_

_Her heart beats faster as she thinks back on that day_

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She had no doubts about her choice, but what else could she do? She remembered when they were happy and in love, six years ago. Six god dammed years ago. Then his secret changed everything. Her mind wondered to what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, what was supposed to be the start of her life.

_When he vowed they'd stay together_

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever_

_Until death do us part_

_Sealed with a tender kiss_

_She cant help but reminisce and smile_

_No doubt this will be a night to remember_

She had it all planed, but she didn't know when it was going to happen. Maybe she shouldn't…no she had too. If she didn't this torture would continue, and her heart would continue to ache. She was thrown out of her trance by Kai's call.

"Coming." She called. She grabbed her knee length jacket and headed toward the door. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed a small package out of her dresser. Tucking it in her jacket, she walked out the door.

"Wow, you look amazing." Kai said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks, you too." Kari referring to his white tux. Or was it a sports jacket? Oh, well it didn't matter anyways.

"Come on, we should get going." Kai offered Kari his arm, she took it. She forced a smile and tried to act happy, but she felt no where near happy.

They went to the car, arm in arm

_They drive to the top of the Canyon _

_And pull up right to the edge_

_They have dinner up above those city lights_

_With a bloodless moon overhead_

"Look at the moon. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is," Kai said, noticing that his wife hadn't looked at him all evening, not since he greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. He pushed those thoughts in the back of his mind and listened to the soft sound of the radio.

_There's a distance in her emerald eyes_

_Her voice is a little cold_

_As takes another sip from his champagne glass_

_He wonders 'Could she know'_Suddenly, a thought struck him. She knows! But... how? They had kept their secret so well. Damn it! This couldnt be happening! Or, could she have her own secret as well? Kai kept a cool front as he sipped his champagne.

_But hidden inside her coat arm_

_Letters his lover wrote her_

_Her heart beats faster_

_As she asks him to remember...  
_

"Darling? Do you remember our wedding day?" asked Kari as she stared intently at her husband with her hard, green eyes.

"Of course I do, I wouldnt dream to forget such a day... Why do you ask?"

Kari smiled sweetly at her husband, "I've just been thinking about it all evening is all."

Kai smiled back. _So she doesn't know_, he thought, _what a relief._Pushing that behind him he thought back to their wedding day.

_When he vowed they'd stay together_

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever_

_Till' death do us part_

_Sealed with a final kiss _

_She cant help but reminisce and smile _

_No doubt, this will be a night to remember._

Kari moved to sit on his lap. It wasn't vary comfortable, but she squelched her pain. Then she kissed him roughly. Thank KAMI they didn't have any children.

"Kari...?" Kai asked regaining his breath, "What are yo-"

She cut him off, "I know,"

"What do-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know your little secret! I know why you've become so distant, coming home late, and sneaking around! You've become tired of me haven't you?! Now your turning to someone else! You broke your promise you made to ME SEVEN YEARS AGO! You even said you remembered!"

"But... how?" Kai asked bewildered.

Kari pulled out the letters that May, the girl he was seeing, wrote her. "looks like your bitch isn't very loyal to you"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she silenced him with another kiss, then turned on the ignition and jammedher foot on the gas pedel.

_She whispers in his ear_

_And tells him that she knows_

_She throws the car in gear_

_plunging toward the earth below_

_She whispers in his ear _

_And tells him that she knows _

_She throws the car in gear,_

_It blossoms like a fiery rose._

_He vowed they'd stay together _

_To have and hold her in his heart_

_She promised him forever _

_Untill death do us part_

_Sealed with a fateful kiss,love takes a fatal twist_

_No dougbt, this will be a night to remember..._

Mika fann (AN: Mika and Miki are Kari's cousin (also MY character that I made do not use her Kari, Kai, Siaya, Miki, or my new cration Emily unless you ASK!)) picked up the morning paper on her and her twin sisters front lawn. She started scaning for anything that seamed worth reading.

"Car drives over canyon...?" Mika gasped and ran into her house, paper still in hand.

"Whats the rush sis?" asked a young girl that looked exactly like Mika exept for her colbat eyes. When she saw the horror on her older sisters face she asked, "Whats wrong?"

Mika looked over to her sister, tears forming in her deep, blue eyes "A car drove over the canyon edge last night," she started, "A couple was found in the wrecage. They have been identified as..." She looked up, "Kari and her husband."

**Yes! i finished! with a total count of... 1,221 words! Isnt that great? Anyway i hope you enjoyed it... I sure did enjoy writing it... and im sorry for you non-anime people, but my characters, as you may have noticed, have japanise names. Alas, my characters are anime. It would be just torture to not put my people in in... well, please comment and tell me if it was good, if you have any concerns and FLAMES ARE WELCOME they make me stronger as a person! lol **

** - Kari-chan 0**


End file.
